Facing the Past
by IrethR
Summary: End of seventh year, Voldemort has been defeated and peace is slowly returning when two 7th year students are sent back in time to prepare their parents and the rest of Hogwarts for the upcoming war. Eventual H/D. Timetravel.INDEFINITE HIATUS.See profile.
1. Decision time

**Well...hi This is my first HPstory, and also my first english story...wish me luck. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

"Er…..professor?"

It was a beautiful Friday evening, nearing the middle of June. The sun was starting to set to the left of the ancient castle and the last rays of sunlight made their way through the window of the office on the fourth floor. It twirled in colours of orange, red, yellow and purple through the clouds, casting fading shadows on the trees, animals, and the few remaining students in the school yards. Birds flew through treetops and a giant Squid was lying lazily on the east lake bank. It was nearly time for supper and the delicious scents could already be smelled if you happened to pass the kitchens. It truly was a wonderful evening. But for the black-haired teen sitting in front of an elderly man all of this was invisible. He just simply stared at the man in front of him, who was doing nothing more than stare at him with a twinkle in his eyes. The boy couldn't have been a day over seventeen, eighteen, but looked his age and much more. His once sparkling green eyes stood dull and his jaw was set firmly. His unruly black hair sprang around his head in an attractive manner although the boy took no notice of it, he just hated the fact he couldn't get it to stay flat. The boy had a pair of modern glasses on his nose, having replaced his old round ones during the summer. He was muscularly built from playing Quidditch and working in the summer. He wasn't extremely tall for a man, but thankfully not short either, for he stood at a nice 5 ft. 9. He truly was nice to look at, even if he did have that lightning bolt-shaped shaped scar on his forehead. He radiated some kind of sadness and suppressed anger, even if he seemed serene and clearly dumbfounded at the time being. It was clear he hadn't had the easiest life so far. He was also the one that had spoken not to long ago and the elderly wizard raised an eyebrow, eyes still twinkling.

"Yes Harry?," the man asked, looking at the teen in front of him, blue eyes seemingly staring directly into the boys soul over the half-moon spectacles balancing at the bridge of his nose. The teen , Harry, shifted a little in his seat and had his eyes cast down, obviously trying to form a question and trying not to sound rude at the same time. He seemed to be having a hard time doing so, so he just lifted his eyes, staring right back into those bright blue eyes of his Headmaster.

"Forgive me for asking this sir, but….have you hit your head on the sink this morning?"

The old man blinked once, blinked twice, and chuckled. He had had that comment coming, he supposed. He was asking something very big from the boy, indeed. In an overstuffed armchair in front of his desk sat the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Conquered, or whatever it was they were calling him these days. In front of him sat the young man who had seen more than someone thrice his age. Someone who had seen and lost it all. The boy who destroyed the Dark Lord once and for all, not even two months ago. The one that came out of battle wounded but victorious. The wounds on the outside had healed like they should've, only leaving a few scars. Not that the boy cared about scars. He had plenty of those, after all. It were the wounds on the inside that were yet to be healed. To destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the teen had had to lie, deceive, wound others, loose people he cared about like Colin Creevey, Tonks and Cho Chang, and had eventually have to kill more than once. He had been through hell and back again and was still recovering. And now his own headmaster, Albus Dumbledore had dropped a bombshell on him. Not five minutes ago had the old man told the boy of a way to escape all the hectics that came with having saved the Wizarding World and everything and everyone in it. It was all over the Daily Prophet of course, the poor boy was barely left alone for two seconds a day. His friends were there for him of course, but they didn't really understand what he was going through even though they had fought right next to him every step of the way, save the last one. He had left them there to make the last step by himself, the way it had been foretold, the way it had to be. The boy had known he would have to be the one to conquer Voldemort all along and he had done it. He was even more famous now, had girls following him around everywhere he went, was finally free from what had haunted him ever since he had first came to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore knew he wasn't happy. Harry had come out of battle emotionally scarred, a changed man. For that was what he was, a man. He couldn't be called a boy anymore, not after what he had been trough. Dumbledore had thought about this for a while and had then come to the realisation that he knew exactly what to do about it, since he had already done it. Yes, that sounded awfully weird, but it was the truth. He had made his proposition to young mr. Potter here and now the boy was staring at him as if he had flowers growing out of his nose.

"I can assure you that I did no such thing Harry," the man smiled, "I've been thinking of this ever since you came out of the battle a winner," at this the boy shrugged, turning a little pink, "and I'm convinced it's the best thing to do right now. You need a break dear boy, you need to get away from all the hectic that has been going on as of late. Do you disagree?"

Harry pondered this for a moment, even though the answer couldn't have been more obvious. He shook his head slightly, saying; "Actually sit, I couldn't agree more. I've going a little crazy with all these people gawking at me even more then they used to. But sir….are you sure it's the best way? It seems a little farfetched to me, if I have to be completely honest."

At this, the man smiled again.

"I appreciate your honesty Harry. I am however, fairly certain that this is the best and only way to escape it all at the moment, and if my memory serves correctly ( as it usually does, dear boy) you will agree on this, since you've done so before…"

Harry blinked, trying to grasp what the man was saying. Then it hit him. It was third year all over again, only this time he would have a legitimate reason to go back in time. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had just offered him a job at Hogwarts…in 1977. Harry couldn't deny wanting to escape all of the fuss that was going on at Hogwarts lately, but 1977 was a little bit…far away. Or was it far back? He didn't know, and frankly, he didn't really care. The man before him had offered him some time in the past to be free. Of course, he wouldn't be completely free since he would have to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts in an era in which Voldemort was gaining power, but it would be a perfect way to escape. There were however a few things that were bugging him. For one, it would be 1977 which would mean that his parents would be there. James an Lily, the people that had gave up their lives to save him, to make sure he would one day save the Wizarding World, to give him a chance to live. Sirius would be there too. The man who he had only known so briefly, but had grown to love over that short period of time. He knew that if he would go back in time that he couldn't change the course of history and that he would've no chance to restore what he had lost.

Another thing that was bugging him was that he would have to leave Ron and Hermione behind again. He still felt awful about leaving them in the midst of battle when he went of to finish off Voldemort. Sure, he had had a perfect reason to do so, but still. He made up his mind. He would go and prepare the students of Hogwarts of 1977 for the battle they had coming, he would say goodbye to his friends, would promise to find a way to stay in touch for the time he was there (how he didn't know) and would finally get the break he was dying to have for some seven years now. However, the look in the eyes of his headmaster bothered him. He spoke, ever so quietly:

"What's the catch, professor?"

"It's good to see you figured it out so soon Harry. You won't be going alone. There is another student in this school that will be joining you. He has already agreed to accompany you there and to share the teaching post. He was as caught up in the battle as you were, Harry. He has been forced to do things his whole life and broke loose from all that, becoming a spy for our side. He fought on our side, even though no one ever knew. He saved a whole lot of the seventh year students that remained at the school to fight that night and needs this break as much as you do."

Harry was starting to get a hunch as to who it was at this point. Everything Dumbledore was telling him could only make sense if it was about the boy, or rather, young man he thought it was. The boy that had made his school life nearly unbearable at some points but in a strange way had made him pull trough it all, knowing he could always count on the arguments the two of them would have whenever they would get the chance. He had seen him fight that night, silvery blond hair no longer gelled back, diving in front of curses, saving people, bringing them into safety, killing some if he didn't had another option and going unnoticed by most. He truly was a remarkable boy, Harry had pondered not that long before. He had managed to keep his mask in place, had infiltrated the army of Voldemort like he was always meant to be and had used it against the Dark Lord. And no one had known. Harry had realised at some points over the past few weeks that he had never really hated the boy but had merely had a strong dislike for him, something he would probably always have. He had still bantered with him over the past six weeks and he knew that it was something that had kept him going strong, something steady, never changing to cling onto, even if the Slytherin didn't know.

"Very well then," he started, "You may tell Malfoy that I will be going with him. Some time away will clear my mind."

The old man nodded, smiling. The boy stood up, nodding in the mans direction and walked out of the office with a strong pace. When he heard the door close the man let out a breath he never knew he had been holding. Things were going better as planned, he mused, anticipating the moment the two rivals would come face to face in his office. The man walked over to a closet and pulled out a pensieve, gazing into long forgotten and recently remembered memories of the class of 1977 and their two young teachers.

Oh, were they in for a bumpy ride, indeed…

**Anyone willing to rate and revies, to tell me what you think? I won't complain**


	2. Details, Truce and Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: I woke up this morning and realised I was a blonde, lived in a huge house, was suddenly a mother, a best-selling author and had thus changed lives with J.K.Rowling. Am I making this up? Yes. Does this mean that I own all this? No, unfortunately. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Authors Notes: Oh My God, I can't believe people actually read this o.O And yet you did. I love you people. I really do. You make momma happy. Am I on a sugar rush? Well yes, why do you ask? Ah well.**

**Zirrow: Well, I sure hope you got there in time. Thanks for reviewing.:)**

**Tx-Dancegirl-9657: Thanks for your review, please keep reading :)**

* * *

"What do you mean, you're leaving us?", a red-haired boy piped up, looking at his dark-haired friend as if he saw him for the first time in years. The bushy-haired girl sitting right next to him, holding his hand, looked at her friend wearily, but then nodded her head, understanding Harry's desire to take a break from everything. God knows he needed it. He had been fighting for seven years now, one adventure after another and had always been the centre of attention whether he had wanted it or not. He had never once gotten the choice to leave it all, and the way she understood from what he was saying ( and being the cleverest witch of her age meant that she knew exactly what he was saying) Dumbledore had offered him some time of. She didn't mind, she understood perfectly. Being the Boy-Who-Lived had to be stressful, certainly since he had finished off his nemesis not to long ago. She had seen what it had done to him, how he wasn't happy, not even when his troubles should've disappeared with Voldemort. She thought she knew why that was, too.

The boy was probably terribly confused, didn't know what to do next since he had been almost sure he was going to die the night of the battle. Sure, they had finished school, had taken their N.E.W.T's ( Hermione had, of course, gotten twelve out of twelve and she was damn proud of it) and all they were really doing at Hogwarts was sitting out their days to when Summer Holidays would come. The younger students save Fifth year were busy with their final exams at the moment and the Fifth and Seventh years were enjoying their time at Hogwarts. Hermione had been very proud of her friends when their results came. Harry had gotten an eleven out of twelve ( only failing History of Magic, which he wasn't planning to use in his future career anyway. Surprisingly enough he had even passed Divinations, which Dumbledore had forced him to take to prepare for battle even more.) and Ron a ten out of twelve (failing both History of Magic and Potions). Of course she had been pushing them into studying for their N.E.W.T's months before they arrived and it was a good thing too, since the whole Battle had come between their studying sessions and all. Not that she cared more for her studies than defeating evil, but it still bugged her for coming at such an inconvenient time.

"Why are you nodding your head 'Mione? He can't go! Can he? Where are you planning on going anyway Harry, term isn't over yet, there's still two weeks left," the boy spoke again. He started to speak again, but his girlfriend silenced him, saying:

"Actually Ron, I think this is exactly what Harry needs. When are you leaving?"

Harry smiled one of the few genuine smiles he had left these days at her. Trust Hermione to be understanding. He watched how Ron still seemed to flush a little whenever she laid her hand on his wrist and smirked a bit on the inside. He had always known the two would end up together, or at least he had known since Fourth year, when Ron had seemed just a bit to upset about Hermione's date for the Yule Ball. He was glad they had finally acknowledged their love for each other not even half a year ago. It had seemed like everyone had known they liked each other, save them. It had led to some jokes amongst students, and even some bets in the end. Needless to say that when Hermione had found out about those she had misused her Head Girl status for the first and only time to deduct house points and give out detention to the one who started it. At first he had been afraid that they would go all lovey-dovey on him and forget he was even there most of the time, but thankfully that never happened. He was glad they had found each other, he really was.

When Harry had come back in Gryffindor Tower last night after his talk with the Headmaster he went straight to the dormitories to think everything over. He had actually agreed to spent some time in 1977 with Draco bloody Malfoy to teach their parents Defence Against the Dark Arts and preparing them for the war. He had tried to catch some sleep, but every effort had remained futile. He had even wondered at some point whether he had lost his mind or anything of the sort. He really hoped that wasn't the case and eventually fell asleep at about three in the morning. He woke at nine, since it was a Saturday and had gotten up, only to discover that Ron was already gone which was something that normally didn't happen and made Harry check his watch again. He quickly did his morning routine and went down for breakfast, where they were still at.

"We're leaving this evening,'Mione," he answered his friends, before turning his gaze on Ron. "It's not like I'll be gone that long Ron, I just really need this break right now. I'll be back before you even realise I'm gone."

At this his friend seemed to think. Harry helped himself to another piece of toast while Hermione stared at him for reasons only known to her. Finally, she seemed to realise something and bluntly asked him: "Harry? Who's "we"?"

"What do you mean 'Mione?"

"You said that "we" are leaving this evening, Harry. We, as in not just you, but someone else as well. Who's coming with you?"

Ron looked up as she said this, feeling the urge to mentally kick himself. He didn't of course. He watched his green-eyed mate shift a little in his seat, before answering: "Well guys, listen here. I'm not the only one that has been offered this break, there's someone else here who needs it as much as I do and he had already agreed before I even heard of it…And honestly, can you picture me teaching a class, all by myself? I know I can't…"

"Harry,"Ron cut him short,: "You're doing the rambling- thingy again mate. Just tell us who's going with you."

Harry shot his friend a weird look, but then seemed to cave in, muttering that Malfoy would be coming with him. Ron exploded. Or rather, he looked like he was about to blow the top of his head of, but thankfully it stayed on. Hermione just looked at him , her eyes possibly a bit wider than they were before, but other than that it seemed like she had heard nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where exactly are the two of you going, Harry?", she asked, but before Harry could answer he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw professor Dumbledore standing behind him, Malfoy not to far behind. The old man wore midnight blue robes that day, covered with silver sparkling starts that made Harry blink for a second, trying to get his eyes to act normal again. The man spoke in his cheery voice:

"Actually, ms. Granger, I was just about to ask the three of you to join mr. Malfoy and myself for a walk to explain this whole thing. Care to join us?"

The three of them stood up. Harry, exited to hear more of his upcoming journey was eager to come, but still a little wary that he had to go with Malfoy. He had an irking feeling in the pit of his stomach that this just couldn't possible go right. They didn't even get along, how were they supposed to act professionally in front of an entire school as their teachers?

Hermione got up not even two seconds after Harry did, not even looking at Malfoy, but picking up a steady pace next to Dumbledore, discussing her N.E.W.T results with him. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. Some things would never change. Ron got up from his seat then to, shooting a disgusted look at Malfoy, who glared back. Harry couldn't help but sneer at Malfoy, letting him know things between them weren't about to change just because they would be going to the past together. He was strangely pleased to see Malfoy raise an eyebrow, smirking at Harry. Ron tugged Harry along and the two of them soon ofund themselves walking a few steps behind their Headmaster and Hermione. Malfoy followed suit, looking like he really didn't want to be in their company. They walked in silence, save Hermione's constant chatting about career options. She came to a halt however when they reached Dumbledore's office. The man spoke the password ("liquorice wands") and they stepped up the spiral staircase leading towards the office Harry had been in not to long ago. They lapsed in silence as Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down in four chairs that stood in front of his desk, while he sat in his chair facing them. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down and Malfoy did the same, shoving his chair away from them a little, obviously not comfortable but hiding it successfully with his trademark smirk.

"Mr. Weasly, ms. Granger, I would like to thank you for meeting here since I didn't think your topic of conversation should've been overheard by anyone else in the Hall at this time, do you agree?", Dumbledore asked, smiling when he saw that both of them nodded their heads immediately. He continued: "Mr. Potter and mr. Malfoy here will be taking a journey together to a place far from here, but still very close to us."

At this, Ron's mouths opened a bit and his eyes stared glazing over just a little, the look he always got when he was trying to comprehend something he didn't understand the first time someone said it. Hermione seemed to understand though, no surprise there. Harry listened to Dumbledore's explanation to his friends but didn't really pay attention to it since he already knew where this was heading. Instead he looked at Malfoy, who looked slightly bored. Like Harry, he knew everything the Headmaster was saying already and didn't feel the need to pay attention. Harry took the opportunity to take the boy in.

His silvery blonde hair was no longer gelled back, like it had been the first six years he had attended Hogwarts. It fell over his eyes a bit and it actually made him look quite handsome, even though Harry would never admit that. His cold grey eyes stood a little duller than usual and Harry suddenly realised that he really needed this break as much as he did. He remembered those eyes glaring at him on numerous occasions and found it somewhat strange that they weren't so full of life as they used to be. Then again, it wasn't really so surprising. He recognised the haunted look in the eyes of the Slytherin since it was the one that he saw in those of his own whenever he looked in a mirror. The war had been hard on both of them, but Harry hadn't realised to what extent for Malfoy until Dumbledore had filled in the blanks for him the previous evening. Now he looked at the boy and saw that he wasn't sitting up as straight as he used to, even though he looked more tense than ever. The boy had a slender built and was slightly taller than Harry was, standing at 6 ft. 1. He looked more mature than ever now that the battle was over and Harry had trouble picturing him as the spoiled boy he had first met in Madam Malkins seven years ago. He looked up as Dumbledore addressed Malfoy and him now.

"Now that mr. Weasly and ms. Granger know where and when you'll be heading of to I've a few matters to discuss with the both of you privately." With this he looked at Hermione and Ron. Hermione immediately took the hint and stood up. Ron however didn't seem to catch up fast enough and Hermione ended up dragging him out of the office with her. Harry absentmindedly rolled his eyes, suppressing a grin. He focused his attention on Dumbledore as the man spoke once again, this time addressing both of them:

"I was glad to hear that both of you are willing to accompany the other on your journey, giving your history. It's good to see that you're willing to partner up for the time being. However, there are still a few things we need to discuss. For one, you'll be teaching your parents Defence Against the Dark Arts. I've no doubts whatsoever that you won't be able to take op the teaching post since both of you have enough experience to last a lifetime." He paused for a moment, giving Harry the time to watch Malfoy's reaction to this. His jaw was set slightly firmer than before, like he was trying to bite back a nasty comment. Knowing Malfoy, he probably was. Dumbledore continued:

"I must ask you not to try to change course of history here boys. Harry, I understand that this will be especially difficult for you since you'll be facing your parents and godfather. You can't tell them about their future, for they might try to change it and it might ruin everything. You do understand this, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

He had know all along that he wouldn't be able to save his parents and godfather, and even though it still bothered him he knew he couldn't change history. He watched as Dumbledore turned to Malfoy, warning him he couldn't either. Harry suddenly remembered that Lucius Malfoy had been one of the many fallen Death Eaters and found it strange that Malfoy didn't seem to be bothered about this. He didn't get much time to think about however since the Headmaster spoke to them again.

"You will be doing something most people wouldn't even dream of doing. You'll be going back in time to prepare your parents for a war to which you already know the outcome. You're not allowed to tell them of this the first few weeks. The me of 1977 will explain this to you more thoroughly though. Now, there are a few more things that need to be taken care of. You will arrive on September 2nd 1977, on a Saturday, during dinner. You will be transported directly into the Great Hall, as you will leave from the Great Hall here tonight. I'd change your appearances and names, but I see no use in that, since it will be figured out by certain people…"

Here he glanced at Harry, who couldn't help but grin at the thought of his father and his friends finding out. Lupin had told him once that they were really good at prying into other people's business.

"You will sit at the Head Table since you'll be teaching," Dumbledore continued, "and you'll of course be able to deduct House points and give out detentions. You've the choice to wear whatever you like when you teach, your Hogwarts robes will not be required since you won't be students. You may even wear Muggle clothing if you please. I for one have always found those rather amusing."

Harry noticed that Malfoys nose crinkled in disgust at those last words. It was fairly obvious that Malfoy would not be wearing Muggle clothing. Harry on the other hand contemplated the thought, he liked the idea.

"You'll be able to stay in contact with us here, in 1997. Both of you will receive a Mage Familiar, depending on which animal represents you most at the moment. These can be either normal animals or magical creatures like you learned about in Hagrids class," –Harry sincerely hoped it wouldn't be anything Hagrid taught about-, "and will be chosen for you an hour before you leave for the past. These Familiars will be able to carry messages for you to people in 1977 as well as to people here. It will be a peculiar sight, but so will two people form the future in their midst, so it's not like they'll be to surprised. Yes, they will know you're from the future, which is another reason as to why your names and appearances will not be changed. Again, the me of 1977 will explain more on that. Now, onto one of the last things we need to discuss. Would you perhaps like something to drink?"

Harry and Malfoy both shook their heads, trying to drink in al the information that had been given to them over the last few minutes. It was a lot to take in and both were grateful Dumbledore gave them some time to think while he poured three glasses of tea, ignoring the fact they had just declined them. Peculiar man. They shook their heads again when the man offered them something he called "Lemon drops". Harry had never liked lemon drops much, and Malfoy had simply never tasted one before and wasn't about to. It wasn't long before Dumbledore started talking again:

"You'll arrive on a Saturday, which means you've all of Sunday to set up a class schedule and adjust to the living quarters in which the two of you will be staying."

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow.

"Forgive me sir, but it sounded an awful lot like you were implying that Potter and myself will be sharing a room. Are we? Because I can't promise not to hex him if I wake up in the middle of the night if he happens to snore."

Dumbledore looked at him amused while Harry seemed to realise what they were talking about. Him and Malfoy…sharing a room. Had he gone of his rockers? He spoke the same words he had said the night before, before he could stop himself:

"Sir, forgive me for repeating myself, but have you hit your head on the sink this morning?"

"That's the second time in two days you have asked me that my boy, and I can assure you that I've still to loose my balance and hurt my head. However, these arrangements seemed logical since you'll be sharing the teaching post and will need each other at one point or another to consult each other about classes. It makes sense that you get your own room. However, it's not a dorm room like the ones you are used to by now. It will have two separate bedrooms –so snoring won't wake you up, mr. Malfoy- a small kitchen you could use need the need arise, a bathroom and a living room. Consider it a small apartment."

Harry really didn't like the idea of being flat mates with Malfoy, but knew better than to disagree. Malfoy on the other hand, didn't.

"I can't say I like this idea, professor," he said, before adding: "In fact, I really really hate the thought of sharing an apartment with Potter and- " He stopped dead when he noticed both Dumbledore's and Harry's eyes on him, Dumbledore's amused and Harry's malicious. He recovered: "And I'll do this, but know that I really don't like it."

Dumbledore chuckled, and Harry rolled his eyes once more. Why did he agree to do this again? Oh right, to escape all the post-war hectics. He kept reminding himself of that all trough the rest of the conversation. Not to long after being told of their leaving time and that they were supposed to meet Dumbledore an hour prior to that because of the Mage Familiars they were dismissed.

Harry quickly got up and followed Malfoy outside. As they came up from behind the gargoyles that protected the office he made a split-second decision and yelled "Malfoy!" at the silver-haired boy who had just begun to walk towards the dungeons. The boy turned around, quirking an eyebrow as he did. "Yes, Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath, knowing he'd only have the stupidity to say this once:

"Listen Malfoy, I'm not happy about going with you either, but we both need this break. I suggest we come to some sort of truce since we'll have to be teaching a school about Defence Against the Dark Arts and unity is one of the things that's really important to stand a chance against the dark side. I don't say we're going to be nice to each other, but let's try not to hex each other for the time being, agreed?"

Malfoy seemed to think this over, his hair falling over his eyes as he stared at the ground for a while. Finally he looked up again, saying:

"Fine, a bloody truce it is then. But don't expect me to be nice."

"I wouldn't even dream of a day without calling you a bloody pompous git with an ego as big as Canada, Malfoy. I'm not going to play nice either, since I'll be sick to my stomach if I'll even try. So, no hexes, but free to insult?", Harry said, knowing Malfoy knew it was necessary. He stuck out his hand to Malfoy, who looked at it like it was going to bite him.

"As long as I don't have to stop calling you the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die, Potter," Malfoy replied, shaking the offered hand briefly. He nodded his head, and turned around, ready to go pack his belongings. Not even two steps away he was called again:

"Oh and for the record Malfoy, I don't snore."

With this the dark-haired teen turned on his heels and stalked of towards Gryffindor tower, leaving a slightly confused Slytherin standing by the gargoyles. The boy shrugged it off and turned again, this time making it to the dungeons without being stopped.

* * *

That evening found Draco Malfoy strutting trough the doors of the Great Hall, were dinner was busy, tugging his trunk behind him. He ignored the curious glances people sent at his trunk and marched right up to the Head Table, placing his trunk next to another which he assumed was Potters. His assumption turned out to be accurate since there were the letters "H.P" engraved at the top. He glanced around the Hall and noticed that Potter and his friends were talking in hushed tones, the Weasel more silent than usual and the Mudblood on the verge of tears. Moments like this made Draco glad that he didn't have friends that cared for him as much as the Mudblood, and strangely sad at the same time too. He quickly made his way to the Slytherin table, which was emptier that it had been at the start of Year. A lot of the students of his house weren't attending the school anymore or had been killed. Draco couldn't say he cared about that. War had been rough on anyone.

He thought about what he was about to do while piling his plate with food. He ate silently, him mind wandering of to his upcoming journey with Potter. The had formed a silent truce between them and he already regretted it. He wouldn't be able to hex the insufferable git now. Ah well.

He was almost finished with dinner when he saw Dumbledore wave him over. The Hall was fairly empty at this time, since most students had already finished. He noticed that Potter was already making his was to the Head Table, a determined look in his eyes. Draco rolled his instead and just got up and walked gracefully towards the Head Table, once again ignoring the glances that were sent his and Potters way.

When they reached the Head Table the Hall had grown completely quit, all eyes were on them and Draco had to resist the urge to turn around and snap at them for watching. Because of the silence Dumbledore's softly spoken words were audible to everyone present.

"Like I told you before it is time for you Mage Familiars to present themselves to you. If the both of you would close your eyes and stand perfectly still, please?"

Draco rolled his eyes again but did as he was told. He immediately felt a rush of magic washing over him and the insides of his eyes seemed to change colour every millisecond. He felt slightly dizzy as Dumbledore told them to open their eyes but he forgot all about it when he noticed his Familiar. He saw the tiny eyes, the paws…the fur. He felt his face flush while Potter burst out laughing when he noticed that Draco's familiar was a silver ferret. Not even white like he himself had been in his Fourth year ( how he had tried to erase that memory from his mind but had failed he would not soon forget) but a pure silver ferret.

Yes, ha. Ha. Ha. Very bloody funny, indeed. His Mage Familiar was a sodding ferret. He slowly lifted his hand and covered his eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed as news of his Familiar travelled through the Hall and pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard the Weasel laugh. Oh, he was never going to live this down, was he?

Noticing that Potter had stopped laughing he took the time to look at Potters Familiar and was shocked to see he had actually gotten a Familiar that was somewhat cool. Potters Familiar was some sort of feathered snake. The beast was of the purest black colour and the feathers were of the same emerald colour as Potters eyes. The Golden Boy had gotten a small Coatl as a Mage Familiar. Absolutely wonderful.

He turned to look at his Familiar and noticed that the silver-coloured animal actually looked quite beautiful. He couldn't deny the fact that it seemed to fit him perfectly, but still didn't like the fact that it was a bloody ferret. He hesitantly smiled at the animal and suddenly it jumped in his arms, nuzzling into his arms. Draco stared at it dumbfounded and looked up at Dumbledore, the same expression in his eyes.

"It seems your Familiar has taking quite a liking to you, mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. Draco merely scowled at the man. "What shall you name…her?"

Draco examined the ferret and noticed it was indeed female. He decided he wanted to name her after a flower, but also wanted something that held a connection with the silver fur of the animal, which he actually found rather beautiful. Knowing there weren't many (actually, probably none unless they were magically bred) silver flowers out there he just went with the beautiful part.

"Cheira," he said confidently. He had never really liked Gillyflower, but liked the meaning of it, which was 'enduring beauty'. Latin for Gillyflower is Cheiranthus lucanus, so he turned it into Cheira. A very logical step in his mind.

Potter decided to call his Coatl Hesperus, which meant "evening star", is Draco remembered correctly. He probably did. Next, Dumbledore reminded them they'd be leaving in forty-five minutes and the boys nodded, before heading back towards their respective tables, this time with their Mage Familiars. Draco sat down at the place he had previously occupied and finished his dinner, feeding Cheira some pieces of bread while doing so. The ferret seemed to love it. Draco smiled at the animal and let his mind wander of again.

* * *

Precisely forty-five minutes later found Harry and Malfoy standing up from their house tables, not having left the Hall. Harry had said his goodbyes to his friends, who had taken it rather well. Ron had been more quiet than usual, but had still taken it in in a good fashion. He still cracked some jokes, but it was obvious that it hurt him to know that his best mate was leaving him for some time. Hermione didn't take it as well as Ron did. She had cried her eyes out, the poor girl, and so had Ginny. The second he got up both girls jumped up too, throwing themselves at him, hugging him so tight he had to tell them he couldn't breath before they had let him go. Ron had hugged him too, though not as desperately and more embarrassing than Hermione and Ginny. He smiled at them and made his way to the Head Table.

When he glanced back he noticed how Ron had his arm around Hermione and Neville had his around Ginny. He also saw that the Hall was suddenly flooded with students who wanted to view what was about to happen. News had travelled fast and by now the entire school knew that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were going on a journey together.

Hesperus was draped around his shoulders as Harry saw Malfoy approaching with the same graceful walk he had had when he was eleven. They turned to Dumbledore, who made them face the students after he had wished them luck. They could see the pride in his eyes and Harry actually felt good about going to 1977 now.

When Harry turned around he saw that all eyes were on them. As the Headmaster started chanting Harry smiled warmly at everyone in the Hall, but mostly at Gryffindor table, where his friends were. He considered them as his family and knew they all felt the same way about him, especially Ron, Hemione, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus. He saw them smile back in a warm, but sad manner and nodded his head at them. He looked next to him and saw that Malfoy just stared into space, petting Cheira.

Professor Dumbledore was nearly done chanting and Harry grabbed the handle of his trunk, noticing that Malfoy had done the same. With one last glance at his friends his world faded away, only to be replaced with a whirlwind of colours and noise. He felt rather nauseous and slightly dizzy and realised he couldn't move. The only thing he could do was hope these were the expected effects of the spell as they lost themselves in darkness.

* * *

**September 2nd 1977, 18:57 h.**

The Great Hall grew quiet when Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat. He smiled warmly at them and began speaking:

"I hope all of you are having a nice dinner. Unfortunately I have to put it on hold for a moment for I've an announcement to make. As you all know first term will be starting this Monday, September 4th. As some of you may've noticed we are lacking a teacher at the moment."

He motioned at an empty seat at his left side, where usually the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher sat. A murmur rose from the tables, but the man silenced them with a wave of his hand, before continuing:

"However, this position will be filled within the next three minutes. These last few years have been hard on the Wizarding World. Lord Voldemort has risen to an extent of power and people are murdered casually here and there. We're not planning on letting Seventh year students graduating without knowledge and skills to fight this, and we're also not planning on letting the younger students go home during vacations unprepared. Therefore we've decided to bring someone special here to teach you. However, this did not go as planned and the poor woman has left this world to rest in an eternal slumber. May her soul rest in piece. This however did mean that we needed someone else for the job, and thankfully there's someone, or rather, there are two people willing to teach you. These two young men have seen it all, done it all and have survived. They will teach you how to face evil in its purest form, how to properly defend yourselves to whatever it is that may cross your path one day."

Here he paused. Not only to take a breath, but also to take in the faces of the students in the Hall. Some were full of excitement to see who the men would be, some were frightened at the thought of what they may face outside Hogwarts and others looked at him with confused expressions on their faces. He said:

"In two minutes from now there will be two men appearing in this very Hall. They're not people like you've met before, even though they are a lot like you since they went to school here quit recently, but still so far away from us. This may seem strange, but the answer to your unmentioned questions are simple. These two young men are from the future. The will be arriving from June 22nd, 1997. They Have been trough hell and back again and are ready to prepare you for the war that will eventually be upon all of you. We're not going to change their appearances or their names as some people here will figure out who they are eventually…"

With this he shot a glance at four Seventh year boys seated at the Gryffindor table, trying to look as innocent as they possible could. Some people around them snickered, knowing what they were capable of and what they had already done in their years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore continued:

"It will probably be weird at first to have such young men teaching you, but I ask you to give them a chance since they are more experienced than even some of the rest of the staff here."

At this some people looked startled. More experience in the field than their other teachers? What had these men been trough?

"Furthermore it will be awkward at some points since they are the sons of four of the students attending this school at this time. This could cause trouble since I've been told they look exactly like their fathers…"

The murmurs that were subdued not long ago started to gain in power and volume once again. Students were wondering who the new teachers were and most of them hoped it would be their sons, for it would mean that they would live long enough to produce children. Which, come to think of it, was a rather depressing thought. They were silenced once again.

"I would like to ask you not to ask them about your futures. They know how most of you are going to end up to be, and mostly with who too. They know a lot about who you are and I ask you once again not to question them, for they will not answer you if you ask them. They are not allowed to disclose information that may change the course of history as they know it and by doing so they might even risk erasing their own existence. I will not tell you who they are yet, for you will see in five…four…three…two…one…."

All of a sudden the air exploded and the Hall was filled with at least a hundred different colours swirling through the air and then there was a blinding lilac-coloured light and no one was able to see for a few seconds. When everyone had returned their sight they were shocked at the sight of the two young men who were standing in front of their Headmaster, facing the students. Not only were they shocked to find that their new teachers were obviously the sons of James Potter and Lucius Malfoy, but they were also amazed to find out that the sons of the two men were there together, something no one that had met James and Lucius would've ever thought possible. They watched as the men gave their trunks and Familiars to four House Elves that had appeared. When they turned back to face them the Hall had fallen completely silent. That is until somewhere at the Gryffindor table and somewhere at the Slytherin table two voices said at almost the exact same time: "Oh God, now there's two of them!".

This was obviously directed at the black-haired men standing in front of them was coming from a red-haired young woman seated at the Gryffindor table and a greasy-haired young man seated at the Slytherin table. Another young men at the Gryffindor table however grinned broadly at seeing the Slytherin and the Gryffindor being so stunned.The other young man standing before them suppressed a grin by looking away from the black-haired new teacher. However, all the man did was look at him with one raised eyebrow, before taking the seat Dumbledore had appointed him. The other man quickly followed, sitting down next to him.

Dumbledore spoke again, forcing the Hall to grow silent once more: "I am happy to introduce to you professor Harry Potter and professor Draco Malfoy. Even though they're your age, or a little older, I expect you to treat them with the same respect you would treat me. Enjoy the rest of your meal!"

Instead of the applause that usually followed when a new teacher was announced to the school the Hall was so silent you could practically hear a needle fall should it hit the ground. It remained silent until their new teacher, professor Potter, muttered something along the lines of:

"Well, this is….awkward…", which earned the laughs of the four Seventh year Gryffindors Dumbledore had addressed before and their laughter was followed with that of others, eventually leading into the students picking up their cutlery again to resume their meal as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. At the Head Table the two new professors looked relieved that the attention wasn't focused on them anymore and started participating into conversations at the Table, hoping things wouldn't be too hard on them…


End file.
